<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What If We Put Our Beds Together? by Olliecakes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835478">What If We Put Our Beds Together?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olliecakes/pseuds/Olliecakes'>Olliecakes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fantober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HLVRAI- FANDOM, Half-Life but the AI is Self Aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fictober, Fictober 2020, M/M, Minecraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:08:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olliecakes/pseuds/Olliecakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>4. Love Confession<br/>Benrey and Gordon play Minecraft together and someone makes a nice house.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benrey/Gordon Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fantober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What If We Put Our Beds Together?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today, Benrey convinced Gordon to spend sometime together, mostly by begging Gordon to play some games with him since it had been a while since the two last did. So the two found themselves on Gordon’s couch each with a PlayStation controller in hand, attention deep into the game. The two had decided to play Minecraft. Gordon hadn’t played in a while missing out on the most recent additions from the recent update and now Benrey took it upon himself to show everything off for the most part. The two had searched around to find the brand new bees before the idea lost both of their attentions, splitting up to do their own things until Gordon told Benrey to come see what he did.<br/>
</p><p>“Looks...looks a bit shit,” Benrey said as Gordon gave him a tour of the house he made for the two. The house wasn’t the worst thing ever but it was still worth his sense of jokes. Gordon brushed it off, unfazed as he continued to show off his build. Eventually, the two arrived to the bedroom, a room with two beds next to each other under a small window and a chest off to the side. “Bro, both our beds? Together? Kinda gay.”<br/>
“Uh, yeah. That’s the point.” Gordon huffed, “We’re kinda gay.”<br/>
</p><p>“Dude are you confessing to me?” Benrey grinned as he stared intently at the other, examining for the response he wanted. For the most part he got what he wanted as Gordon looked back with a confused expression before dropping it with a sigh.<br/>
</p><p>“Firstly, you confessed first. Secondly, we’re already dating.”<br/>
</p><p>That only made the grin stronger as Benry threw himself at Gordon, tightly hugging the other. His partner took a second before he returned the hug and chuckled softly. At least with their time together Gordon got used to this kind of way Benrey acted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!<br/>I almost didn’t do today since I slept most the day and didn’t have a good idea but nonetheless I pulled through! Lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>